If the various types of ultrasound devices known to treat human ailments, a few offer a sleeve or the like to address a particular body part, such as a forearm for example. What has been needed is a substantially full body suit than provides a plurality of ultrasound treatment pads that address a plurality of major body areas selectively such that a user may choose one, or more, or even all of the major body areas to be introduced to an ultrasound treatment. The present ultrasound body suit provides for these needs.